Our story can never be over
by SweetieR
Summary: [Sequel to my Story 'Never be forgotten'] : Arthur and Gwen are now parents and happy, but will it last ? Or will something else come to separate them? Can they live their hapy ending? Merlin is with Freya, now, but are his feelings for Morgana really gone? What happens when she comes back for good, ready to settle? Between love, friendship and heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (again ) my friends !  
**

 **So this is my surprise, this is something I actually had wanted to do for quite a long time, I hope you guys will like it as much as I enjoy writting it !**

 **This is the sequel of my stories [Never to be forgotten] and [I want to know what love is] - this is actually a trilogy, [Never to be forgotten] is the first one.**

 **I would advise you to read it if you haven't because it's a sequel so you might be lost, but if you don't want to ( which I would totally understand!), here a quick summary :**

 **"Arthur and Guinevere fell madly in love but had to overcome a lot of obstacles ( Lancelot, Arthur's father, Vivian and even a memory loss from Guinevere that nearly separated them for good) but now they are married, parents of Nicholas and very happy together ! Merlin is Arthur's bestfriend, he is a doctor and is currently dating Freya, one of his nurses. Morgana is Arthur's sister, she dated Merlin for a long while but broke his heart and he chose Freya at the end, even if she was the love of his life."**

 **Here, I think this is all you need to know! Don't hesitate to ask, this is what I'm here for my friends ! :)**

 **I do hope there are still people here, reading this and I love you all SO MUCH ! 3**

 **#Merlinwillalwaysbethere**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

In a Victorian house of the center of London, a young woman was in her kitchen, looking worriedly over all the food on the table, when two strong arms settled around her waist and she sighed, leaning into the hold of the man she deeply loved.

"Everything will be fine, my love..." he breathed and she closed her eyes, burying herself further into his arms.

"I want it to be _perfect_ , Arthur." she pouted and he chuckled, "This is Nicholas' fifth birthday."

Arthur laid a kiss on her neck, humming happily.

"Can you believe that he is already five?" he whispered in awe and she smiled, turning around in his arms to face his mezmering blue eyes, looking lovingly at her.

Guinevere cupped his cheek and smiled, eyes shinning with love.

"I can hardly believe how lucky I am..." she breathed and he smiled this crooked smile she loved, before leaning in and kissing her lovingly.

"Erk!" screamed a voice and they both jumped apart, finding a very amused Merlin carrying his godson in his arms, said Godson who was frowning at his parents. "That's disgusting!" he said again and Merlin laughed,

"That's what I keep telling them..."

"Oh shut up, _Mer_ lin!"

"Arthur. Language." nudged him Gwen and he actually looked sheepish about it, before Nicholas get down from Merlin's arms and ran to his father,

"Are you happy, my boy?" asked Arthur and Nicholas beamed and then hugged his father.

"It's my birthday." he said, receding.

"We know that, darling." answered Gwen, stroking his dark curls.

"That means I can ask for anything, can't I?"

"Of course." answered Merlin and he laughed when Arthur glared at him.

"What do you want, Nick?" asked his father and the boy looked shy suddenly.

"Come on, you can tell us anything."

All three adults looked curious about the sudden shyness of this boy who had taken so much after his father in terms of caracter, always feeling at ease with people.

"Iwantalittlesisterplease." he mumbled quickly but nobody understood a word.

"Nicholas," said firmly Arthur, "What did we say about speaking clearly?"

Nick nodded and then his innocent blue eyes ( so much like his father's ) looked at his parents.

"I want a little sister, please."

And then,

Merlin burst out laughing quite loudly, Arthur paled and his eyes widened while Guinevere choked slightly.

"God, I love this kid !" only laughed Merlin, earning another glare from his bestfriend.

Arthur cleared his throat and took a chance to look at his wife, but she had looked down, cheeks pink. He would lie if he said he had not thought about having another child with his Guinevere.. After all, their life was perfect at last, and they were doing a great job with raising Nicholas, so why not add another member to their family? But he had not exactly talked about it with Gwen, and he didn't know where she was standing ..

But now was not the time to think about that.

So he cleared his throat again and looked at his son who was looking hopefully at them.

"Well... Nick, the thing is... you see..."

"Where's my favourite nephew?" came a female voice, saving them and they all turned to find Morgana, looking at them, amused and Arthur deduced that she had heard the previous talk.

"Auntie Morgana!" screamed the boy and he wriggled out of his father's arms to run into the arms of his aunt.

Morgana laughed and then caught the boy, hugging him tightly against her.

"I've missed you, little one!""

"And I you!"

Morgana was still being Morgana. She could spend months in town, and then leave for a few months. But if she used to leave without giving news, now she always sent cards and pictures, phonecalls and texts to Nicholas, they were basically inseparable.

And Arthur's heart warmed to see them so close.

He then laid an arm around Gwen's shoulders and brought her close to him. When he looked down, though, he saw she was frowning slightly at something and he followed her eyes, and then stopped.

Because Merlin was looking at Morgana.

But he wasn't just looking.

His eyes were a mixture of tenderness and longing.

Something he _used_ to see ( years ago) in his bestfriend's eyes whenever he caught him looking at his sister...

But no, it couldn't be.

Merlin had been with Freya for over five years now, they had bought a flat together, adopted a cat _and_ they were engaged.

He was happy, Arthur was sure of it.

But then what about this look?

"Do you want to see what I've got for you?" said Morgana and Nick nodded happily, and then turned around to his parents,

"Can I?"

"Of course." smiled Gwen,

"We're glad to have you back, Morgana." said Arthur and she gave him a bright smile.

"And I am glad to be home."

And then she left, but not without giving Merlin a look that Arthur could not quite read...

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

Merlin then looked at them, and he had resumed himself for he winked and then said,

"I think you two have a both to speak about." he laughed. "Think about Nick's wish!"

And then he left.

" _Idiot_." muttered Arthur and Guinevere laughed slightly.

He then took a deep breath and looked at his wife, brown eyes met blue and he took her hand. Gwen couldn't help but look at him, he looked so open and so happy... She would never have thought it possible some years ago.

"You know," he started and now his cheeks were colouring slightly. "It's not like I haven't been thinking about it..."

Her heart stopped.

"You have?" she breathed.

Arthur nodded, then bit his bottom lip and brought her closer to him.

"I love you, Guinevere." she melted at that, like she always did. "And that means that I want to have as many babies with you as possible." she laughed at that and circled his neck, while he laughed too.

"How many, mr Pendragon?" she smirked and he leant in, nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Let's say... Ten."

"Ten? that's an awful lot." she breathed and they were so close she felt his breathing on her lips.

He smiled and she could see his eyes fall on her lips, before back on her eyes.

"So, what do you say, Guinevere?"

She closed her eyes and leant in, kissing him tenderly.

"I say that I want at least ten children with you, too." she chuckled and then Arthur's eyes widened and he receded a little,

"You're serious?" he asked and she nodded, eyes shining with tears. "You really want to do this?"

"I am, Arthur. Oh god, I am! I have been thinking about it, too and-"

But she couldn't end her sentence because Arthur had cupped her cheeks and was kissing her like tomorrow wouldn't exist.

* * *

When he came back to the main room, a couple of minutes later, he found Morgana and Merlin with Nicholas while he was talking very seriously to the both of them. He leant on the door and watched them, a small smile on his face.

"They look quite cosy, don't they?" cut a voice and he looked up, found one of his oldest friends and smiled.

"Hi, Mithian."

The woman smiled and then sipped her glass,

"Gosh, this boy is cute." Arthur laughed. "He's gonna break some hearts..."

"Just like his father did before him." added Arthur and she rolled her eyes, slapped his arm and he 'oofed'.

"You're a prat, Arthur Pendragon." is all that she said before walking away in a smile and he smiled too, seeing her walk to her husband.

But then his attention fall on his son again and warmth settled on his heart. He was so happy... He loved his wife and his son more than anything in this world, and he truly believed that he could not be happier.

Life was perfect.

He glimpsed Guinevere speaking with Mithian and smiled again, she was still jealous at time but it had somehow ended when Mithian had started dating their friend Leon ( and that was a surprise) and then eventually married him.

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head.

And then his eyes fall on Merlin and Morgana again.

They were carefully avoiding looking at each other and _that_ made Arthur frowned. Because since that time at the airport, more than five years ago ( and he still remembered the pain as if it had happened yesterday, the fear of losing Guinevere...) they had made peace and was actually good friends. So what the hell was going on?! He walked closer to them, well decided to learn the truth and Morgana was playing with Nick when he arrived.

"Daddy! I'm winning!"

"No you're not, little pumpkin..." said Morgana, tickling the boy and he laughed happily.

Arthur chuckled and leant in to kiss his boy's head tenderly.

"Don't listen to your auntie Morgana, she's a sore loser."

Morgana laughed and slapped his arm,

"Am not!"

Nicholas laughed and then Arthur turned around and saw once again the look on Merlin's face.

Longing again.

Ok.

Enough was enough.

"Merlin, can I talk to you for a second?"

The man jumped and then blushed.

Busted.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"But..."

" _Mer_ lin."

The man sighed and then got up.

"Can we talk here?"

"Absolutely not. The kitchen."

And then he left without letting him time to answer.

Once in the kitchen, Merlin came in and Arthur could see he looked actually worried.

"Arthur-"

"What's going on with my sister?" Merlin paled suddenly and Arthur realized he had been right, something was wrong. "What's going on with her, Merlin?"

A silence.

The dark-haired man opened the mouth once, twice.

And then it was out.

"I may have kissed Morgana again two days ago." he finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear friends,**

 **First, how can I ever thank you? Thank you so much for your support and love for this story, this more than I ever thought possible, given how many time passed since my last Arwen update. But you're there and I couldn't be more grateful for it ! Thank you so much. From the bottome of my heart.**

 **I love you all, and I do hope you'll like this chapter !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur's eyes couldn't get any wide and Merlin's ears any more red.

"You did _what_?" asked the blond man again.

"Arthur..."

"But when? How? What? And-"

"Can you _please_ let me try to explain?" finally cut him Merlin and Arthur was about to add something, but the look on his bestfriend's face stopped him, and so he nodded. "Thanks." Merlin took a deep breath and then ran a tired hand over his face before clearing his throat. "I don't know what happened, Arthur. I thought I was over her. I really did, you know that." and now he seemed almost pleading and Arthur felt bad for him.

"I know. But what happened to make you question that?"

Merlin started pacing,

"She called me a week ago, because she wanted to come back for Nicholas' birthday but she wanted it to be a surprise so she couldn't crash at your house, but she called because she didn't want me to ruin the surprise. Freya heard the conversation, offered her to sleep at the flat..." he closed his eyes, chuckling bitterly. "My darling, sweet Freya." he shook his head, "But then she left, she had this conference in Seattle, she will only be home Saturday and that's also why she isn't here today."

"Merlin, you're getting away of the point."

"Hardly. I'm getting there. So, Morgana and I were alone and at first it was fine, friendly eevening together, nothing out of normal..."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"I don't _know_!" scream-shouted Merlin, "I don't ! All that I know is that one moment we're talking and laughing as usual, and then I'm kissing her because she look so damn beautiful and I can't help my fucking stupid self!"

A small silence settled on the room.

"Bloody hell, Merlin."

"I know."

"What will you do?"

"I ... don't know."

Arthur huffed,

"And Freya?"

"She doesn't know. It would kill her. You know how afraid she is of my relationship with Morgana..."

Arthur nodded, serious suddenly. Because he actually knew how much Freya had been afraid at first to lose Merlin to Morgana. He knew it was still one of her deepest fears, to watch him leave her because he couldn't love her enough.

"Merlin..."

"Please. Don't you think I feel bad enough?"

"Sorry." apologized Arthur, because he knew his bestfriend, and the situation was surely killing him.

"What do I do now, Arthur?"

Another silence.

"Do you love Freya?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you still have feelings for Morgana?"

A silence, again.

"Merlin?"

He opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I... I don't know."

But his eyes were telling another story. So Arthur took a deep breath and then clasped Merlin's shoulder.

"You've got to talk with Morgana. Figure out what you feel, what that kiss meant to you _and_ to her. Merlin, you know I speak for experience when I say that no matter how hard it is, no matter how fucked is the timing... There is nothing more important than to share your life with the woman that you _truly_ love."

Merlin looked down, and his voice was broken when he spoke again.

"I know."

Arthur looked at him sadly, because he knew what it felt like when life kept making fun of you. He was about to add something, when Nicholas came into the kitchen and jumped on his father,

"Daddy! Where have you been ?!" but he didn't even let him time to answer, clutching at his hand and bringing him with him back in the living room," it's time for the cake!"

Arthur chuckled and followed his son to the living room, where Guinevere was lighting the candles and Nick was jumping everywhere,

"There is five candles!"

"There _are_ , sweetheart." corrected him Gwen and Arthur's heart warmed, like it always did and the two of them were together.

His family.

Gwen caught his eyes and smiled lovingly at him, and he knew she was feeling the same exactly.

"Come on, my boy. Time to sing!"

* * *

Freya smiled when she got in front of the door, it was only 6 and luckily, she would still be on time. That way, she got to surprise both Nicholas and Merlin. She smiled for herself, it had not been easy to leave her alone with Morgana, but she trusted him and she trusted his feelings for her. She stroked the ring on her finger and smiled again,

Everything would be fine.

* * *

They had just finished eating the cake when the door rang and Guinevere frowned slightly,

"Are we expecting someone?"

Arthur shook his head, frowning slightly before getting up and kissing his wife's curls.

"Don't worry, my love, I've got it."

She smiled and squeezed his hand before he walked to the door.

"Coming!" he shouted to the person and then, he opened the door and his eyes widened.

 _Bloody hell._

"Arthur!" smiled the woman and he forced hismelf to snap out and hugged her quickly.

"Freya! How are you here? I thought you wouldn't be back before sunday?"

She smiled again before saying,

"I made arrangements so I wouldn't miss Nick's birthday!"

"He will be delighted."

And sure enough, a small voice cut them...

"Auntie Freya!" screamed the boy before running to her arms and she laughed, hugging him tightly to her.

"Happy birthday, honey!"

"Freya?" called another voice and Arthur looked up to find his bestfriend looking slightly paler, but Freya didn't notice and she walked to him before pecking his lips quickly.

"Surprise." she smiled but Merlin didn't move.

Arthur waved at him to do something behind Freya's back and that seemed to wake up his bestfriend, who hugged his fiancée.

"I am so happy to see you." he said, and she chuckled.

In the corner of the room, Arthur saw Morgana escaped upstairs...

He sighed.

This was about to get complicated.

* * *

Merlin's heart stopped in his chest.

That he had not planned.

He thought he would have more time...

"Aren't you hapy to see me?" asked Freya and he looked at her, she was frowning.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed but she wa sstill frowning at him, like she was trying to figure him out and this was getting upsetting.

"You seem off..."

Merlin took a deep breath and then leant in very seriously, before opening the mouth and he could see Freya's eyes were worried suddenly.

"Don't tell Arthur and Gwen, but their boy is killing me."

And Freya let out a loud laugh, before swapping his chest.

"You're an idiot."

He smiled.

"Guilty as charged." then he saw she was about to say something, but he actually cut her. "Come, my love. The other are waiting."

She nodded, smiling.

* * *

The door rang again and now, Arthur could hear his wife's chuckle.

"Good God, is it ever going to stop?"

"On my way, my love." only said Arthur and she thanked him, before squeezing his hand as he walked to the door.

Arthur opened it and smiled.

"Arthur!"

"Hi, dad."

"Where is my champion?"

"In the living room, he will be thrilled to see you here..."

Uther smiled and then stopped by his son's side,

"Can I borrow him for a minute? I do have a surprise for my favourite grandson's birthday."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Of course."

And then Uther clasped his shoulder affectionately and then walked into the room, screaming Nicholas' name and when Arthur heard the scream of delight coming from his son, he smiled and then stopped at the start of the room. Nick had jumped into his great-father's arms and it was still so weird to Arthur, seeing his father acting this way around a child..

"Daddy, Grandpa is taking me to a surprise!" screamed his boy as they walked pass him to leave the house.

"I know my boy, are you excited?" Gwen joined them and Arthur linked an arm around her shoulders as she kissed Nick's curls.

"Mommy, I've got another surprise!"

"I know, my darling." then she smiled at Uther, who smiled back warmly.

"I think I better take this one to see his surprise..." then murmured Uther and the boy jumped shouted his hapiness.

And then they left, leaving Arthur and Gwen, snuggling. Gwen cuddled against her husband's chest and let out a content sigh.

"I love you, so much." she murmured against his chest and he felt his heart beat so fast in his chest, even now so many years after he first met her.

"And I, you." he whispered and she snuggled deeper.

But then, Arthur saw Morgana coming back from wherever in heir house she was, and he didn't miss the small face she made when she saw Merlin and Freya whispering to each other.

He frowned.

And then receded quite violently from Guinevere, taking her hand and leading her to somewhere a bit more private.

"Arthur! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" screamed Gwen and he hushed her before making her come into their bedroom, he locked the door and when he turned around, she was glaring at him. "Do I need to remind you of the guests?"

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know we said we would try, Arthur. But there is no way in hell for me to have sex with you when our house is full _and_ on our son's birthday no less!"

And then he couldn't help it.

He burst out of laughters and she frowned slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

Arthur shook his head tenderly and grabbed her hand, bringing her close to him in order to steal a kiss from her.

"My darling Guinevere..."

"I still fail to see your point."

She was getting annoyed and God if that was hot! Arthur shook his head and tried to stay focus.

"Look, if I tell you something, you swear to keep it for yourself, right?" Gwen raised an eyebrow and he chuckled again, softly. "Right." he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well..."

"Just say it, Arthur." she said, "You're making me jumpy. Plus, Nicholas must be searching for us, right now."

Arthur nodded, and then took another deep breath.

"Merlin kissed Morgana."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Gwen and he hurried to hush her, but her eyes were still wide. "But when? Why? _What_?"

Arthur chuckled.

"I reacted quite the same way..." he sighed. "The other night, they were alone and it just happened."

"But... what about Freya?"

"Merlin doesn't know."

"And Morgana?"

Arthur sighed.

"He doesn't know." but his voice trailed off and Gwen raised an eyebrow before cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look at her.

"I know you too well, Arthur Pendragon. Do tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Arthur sighed.

"You know that I love Freya. She's like a sister to me." Gwen nodded, "But I know Merlin, we've grown up together, we've lived together and we've always had each other's back. We're like two faces of the same coin... I know him and I do know that even if he tried to bury his feelings for Morgana, I think they were bound to come out at a moment... "

Gwen's eyes widened.

"I really think that he's still in love with her." ended Arthur.

What they didn't see was the emerald-eyed woman listening at the door, eyes wide and heart beating fast.

She had let Merlin go once before and it had been the biggest mistake of her all life... When she realized that, it was already too late and she ( of all people) had told him to move on with that nurse of his.

But she knew Merlin and she were meant to end up together.

And this time?

Well, this time she wouldn't do things the same way...

This time...

She would fight for him.

Morgana took a deep breath and straightened, eyes resolute.

She would get Merlin back.

* * *

 **Answers to my dear Guests !**

 _ **Sherri :**_ **Thanks, my dear ! I am so glad to see you again, too. I've missed you ! And don't worry, you'll see a lot of Arwen baby ! haha :)**

 **Thanks for the review !**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Thank you so much ! I am so glad that you liked this chapter my dear friend! I hope you'll like what's coming... ;)** **  
**

 **Thank you for the review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my friends,**

 **First let me thank you all for the support and love this story is getting... This means the absolute world to me, and I can't thank you enough. 3 I am having such a good time writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much !**

 **I love you all. 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

Arthur was in his office, working when someone knocked at the door and he looked up, couldn't help the smile when he saw _who_ was there. He got up and walked to the woman,

"My love." he breathed, an arm reaching for her waist and drawing her to him.

She chuckled and buried her hands in his hair,

"My Prince."

He smiled and then leant in, kissing this woman he didn't think he could love more, yet he fall in love with her all over again every day.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She snuggled against his chest.

"Nothing, really."

"Bad day at work?"

She nodded.

"Lancelot is being a jerk."

Arthur froze.

Because they had bad history with that bastard and each time he thought about what he tried to do to their marriage..

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine." he breathed, holding her closer. "What did he do?"

She sighed again.

"You know that Principal Lewis is leaving at the end of the semester?"

Arthur nodded, he knew that Guinevere was told to be the next Principal and that it was making her so happy.

"You'll be a great Principal, my love."

She shook her head, looking down.

"He is trying to talk her out of it."

He froze.

And then took a step back, blue eyes dark with anger.

"What?"

"Alice came and told me that she heard him try to make Principal Lewis see that I was not the one for this job..."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Arthur-"

"He's already been a pain in the ass for too long!"

"I know, but-"

"No. This time, he has gone too far..."

"I've hurt him and-"

"5 bloody years ago, Guinevere!" he screamed and his heart squeezed to think that even after all theses years, that bastard was still a reason for them to argue.

She cupped his cheeks and at first he was still so cold, but she went on tiptoes and pecked his lips tenderly. Guinevere knew how much Arthur hated Lancelot and how upset he was that she was still working with him... But he needed to understand that there was no reason to be worried.

"It's going to be fine, Arthur. I'll talk to Principal Lewis, she is a smart woman. I'll explain the situation." His jaw was so tensed. "Please, don't go to Lancelot."

"I don't see why not." he finally muttered and she smiled softly because she knew she had won for this time.

"Thank you, honey."

Arthur took a deep breath and brought her back to him.

"Fine... Bloody hell, woman."

She laughed and buried herself in his arms.

Knowing everything would be alright.

Because no matter what,

She was where she belonged.

* * *

Morgana was at Merlin's to take her stuff because she was about to settle at Arthur's , she was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize someone was there until she turned around, freezing.

Because Merlin was there.

He was at the entrance of the door, looking at her with an unreadable stare and she felt herself blush.

He had changed in 5 years...

Oh, he was still the same guy she fell in love with.

But there was something more... _masculine_ about him.

And that was driving her crazy.

She shook her head, trying to forget about all the things she wanted him to do with her, and tried a smile.

They had not talked since the kiss.

Bloody wonderful kiss at that.

"Hi..." she tried, but her voice broke when he took a step closer to her and now, his scent was everywhere around her and all she wanted to do was curl up to his chest and never leave.

But his chest wasn't hers.

He wasn't hers.

"You're leaving." he only said after a few minutes, and she nodded.

And God, she felt like a schoolgirl in front of him.

When did the tables turned?

"I'm going to Arthur's." she said, trying to straighten up and then their eyes met.

Emerald eyes met blue and he took another step to her. She wanted to take one back but her knees were against the bed and she was stucked.

Oh God.

Somebody helped her...

"Is it because of the kiss?" he breathed and he was so close to her.

Too close.

Much too close.

She looked down and tried to find her senses, but then she felt his finger tenderly cupped her chin and tilted it, so that their eyes met again.

Oh shit.

* * *

Guinevere came into the school and took a deep breath, seeing Arthur had made her feel better ( it always did) and now she was sure of herself, sure she could overcome any obstacles thrown her way.

She could do this.

"Guinevere.." said a voice and she frowned, turning around to find Lancelot glaring at her.

She knew he was still hurt over the fact that she had chosen Arthur, and that they were a happy family.

"Gwen, to you."

He chuckled darkly.

"Right. Only _one person_ gets to call you Guinevere without problem..."

"That's not of your bloody business, Lancelot."

She was about to leave but he caught her arm and she gasped,

"Let go of me."

"What did you do to me?" he asked, eyes dark and she had to admit he was scarring her a little. "Why can't I move on from you?"

"Lancelot, let go of my arms. _Right now._ "

They glared at each other for a few seconds, before he laughed as if nothing happened.

"You can't have everything, Gwen."

She frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But he didn't answer, just left on another direction. Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leant on the wall, trying to compose herself.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what he was doing.

Hell, what was he doing?

All he knew was that he had came home for lunch and he had heard noises upstairs and then she was there, more beautiful than ever and he had been on night watch at the hospital so he was quite exhausted and she was there and ... he couldn't help himself.

" _Merlin_..." she breathed and he felt her breath on his lips, had them tingle with anticipation. "I should go..."

He couldn't do that.

He couldn't kiss her.

It was wrong...

It was...

He had not noticed he had leant in until it was too late and their lips were inches apart.

"God, what have you done to me?" he whispered and she only leant a bit more into him.

And then he kissed her.

She gasped and he deepened the kiss. Soon, Morgana's hands came circling his neck and he brought her even closer to him, kissing her like he wanted to devour her.

But soon it was not enough.

He wanted more.

He needed more.

Always.

So before he could think about it, he pushed her slightly and they soon found themselves on the bed, him between her legs and sharing shameless kisses and touch...

It had been too long..

A part of his brain screamed at him that it was wrong, that he couldn't do that to Freya... That he was engaged.

But the other part of him.

God, he couldn't shut this part out.

And it was shouted at him to enjoy the present and to make this woman his again.

That she was his and he needed to show her that.

No matter the consequences.

"Merlin..." she breathed as he laid open-mouthed kiss on her neck and she moaned, brought a hand to the back of his neck while arching and he groaned, pushed against her more. "We shouldn't-" he kissed her to shut her up, but she pushed him slightly and he could see the doubt in her beautiful eyes.

"You're engaged." she breathed and he stopped for a few seconds. "I don't want you to regret this... _me._ "

(what a stupid thing to say. How could he regret her? How could he when every cells of him was craving her?)

She was breathing heavily and he was quite breathless himself.

But it was still time to stop.

They still haven't crossed that line.

Except that...

He didn't want it to stop.

He knew he was probably making a mistake.

But hell with it all,

This felt _right_.

"Shut up, Morgana." is all that he said before his lips found hers again.

She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, but then kissed him back.

* * *

Later that day, Guinevere came home and just before walking through the door, she took a deep breath and tried to scholl her figure, because she knew Arthur was able to read her like a book, and she didn't want him to know she was troubled.

Because she loved her husband, and she loved that he was so protective of her...

But there is no telling what he would do if he learnt of the way Lancelot was treating her.

So she took a deep breath and then walked in.

"I'm home!" she said and then heard some noises in the living room, and she smiled when she recognized the voices of the two persons she loved above everything else.

"You cheated, daddy."

"Impossible."

"Of course you did." pouted the boy.

Guinevere smiled brightly and leant on the doorframe, watching the two men of her life playing Monopoly.

"I would never do that."

"Auntie Morgana says you're the worst cheater in the whole world and that I should never trust you."

"She said that, huh?" And Gwen chuckled at the tone, making them both aware of her presence.

"Mummy!" screamed the boy and he ran to her, she caught him into her arms and hugged him tightly against her.

That's what she needed.

"Daddy is cheating." said Nicholas, receding from her and she took a serious face.

"Is he, now?"

"Nope." smiled Arthur.

She smiled as she glimpsed the former prat in her husband.

"You know what, I'm the judge, right?" Nick nodded. "Fine. I decide that you've won."

"YEAH!" screamed the boy and she laughed, before Arthur pretended to be crush by the news.

"But now, little man, you need to wash up your hands, dinner will be ready in no time..."

"Yes, mum!" he said and she let him on the ground, watching him run in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, my love?" breathed a voice and she fell two strong and warm arms settle around her.

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed.

"Guinevere?" he asked again, and then made her turn in his arms and she froze when she realized he was studying her.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't let him know.

Oh God.

"I'm fine, honey." she lied and then kissed his cheek and hurried to join their son.

She had to keep in mind that being this close to Arthur was perhaps not a good idea, if she wanted to keep him out of her troubles...

* * *

When Morgana woke up, she woke up to the feeling of something warm surrounding her and when she finally opened the eyes, she froze.

Oh God.

Because this had not been a dream ( wonderful dream) but it had happened.

She had slep with Merlin.

"Oh shit." she mouthed.

But then she realized he was spooning her, his face in the crook of her neck, his soft breath warming her skin and making it tingle; an arm around her waist, holding her close and her heart melted. She turned around in his arms carefully, in order not to wake him up, and she traced his handsome figure tenderly.

"Oh God..." she breathed. "What have you done to me, Merlin Emrys? What is it with you that I can't live without?" she sighed and leant in, kissing him softly on the mouth, trying not to wake him in the process.

She then started to move from his embrace ( even if she didn't want to) and he groaned slightly but didn't open his eyes.

Morgana looked at him for some more seconds ( he had worked up, his chest was definitively more muscular, not that she was complaining) and then she felt her heart break as she turned around and started getting dressed again. Once done, she took her bags and was about to leave when...

"You're really about to leave without a word?" he said and she froze where she was,

Before turning around...

To him.

* * *

 **Answers to My Guests:**

 *** _Meri Ley :_ No worries my dear! You got it all right. Arwen did have a pretty angsty relationship but now they are fine, I am a Mergana shipper now, too but it is quite recent so they didn't end up together in [Never to be forgotten] but now? ... ;) If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to answer. :) And I totally agree with you, life is already too short to be wasting it with someone that you don't really love... **

**Thank you so much ! You can't begin to know how much that means to me! So glad you like it and I do hope that you won't be disapointed ! 3**

 *** _Guest :_ Oh yeah, my friend he is really torn... I think his heart and brain are talking at the same time... The only question is, which will talk the louder ? ;) So glad you like that, because it is actually good for a change to write them happy ! **

**Thank you so much, my friend. I am so glad you liked it , it means the world 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dear friends!**

 **Thank you so much for the support and love you're giving me, it touches me more than I can say!**

 **Love you all 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

She took a deep breath and then actually felt frustration invade her.

How could he say that?

Did he not realize the mistake they had made?

"And what would you want me to say, Merlin?"

He frowned and then sat on the bed, before reaching out for his boxer and put them on, then walked to her and she froze, gripped her bag tighter to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"You could have said something."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "I can picture it very well... _Look Merlin, thank you for what happened , it was amazing. But now I'm realizing that you are still engaged, that Freya is someone amazing and that I am an utter bitch!_ No, thank you."

His eyes softened.

"You're not a bitch, Morgana. Far from it..."

She looked down and could feel tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"We shouldn't have. I should have stopped you."

She heard him sigh and took a deep breath before he tilted her head and there was a storm brewing in his blue eyes as he looked at her tenderly.

"You couldn't have stopped me." he admitted and she blushed slightly while he stroked her skin.

"Merlin..." she breathed and they were so close suddenly. "What is this?"

He sighed and let go of her chin, before taking a step back and she felt cold suddenly.

"I don't know." he ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't."

She looked down, heart squeezing.

"You're still engaged."

"I know."

"And you love Freya."

"I do."

She nodded, trying not to let how affected she was show.

"But I can't let you go, Morgana..." he murmured and she froze, he heart beat so fast in her chest that she felt dizzy.

And then she looked up.

* * *

"You look troubled, my love." only said Arthur when she climbed into their bed much later and her heart stopped.

She wanted to tell him...

But he was so happy lately and she didn't want to ruin that by talking about her problems.

She was an adult and she would solve her problem like one.

"I am fine, Arthur." she answered and then snuggled against his chest. "Just tired..."

He hummed against her hair.

"You promise you would tell me, if something was wrong?"

She bit her lip and held him closer.

"Of course."

* * *

"Merlin..." she breathed and he opened the mouth but then closed it. She took a deep breath and straighten her clothes, "I should go."

He nodded, and tried a smile.

He was so utterly lost.

So utterly lost…

"Morgana..." he tried but she cut him, with a soft smile.

"I don't think now is the moment, Merlin."

He nodded.

And then she left.

And it took him a minute…

A minute to realize what he just did.

"Oh bloody hell." he whispered, letting himself fall on the bed and burying his face into his hands.

What did he do?

(Why did he want to do it again?)

* * *

Arthur's phone buzzed and he frowned, felt Guinevere moved in his arms and he had thought she would be asleep by now, but she looked up, worried.

"Are you expecting a call?" she asked and he saw the hidden jealousy in her eyes.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her curls tenderly.

"The other woman of my life, actually..."

"Who's that?!" she exclaimed but then she caught his eyes and blushed,

"You foolish prat."

He laughed and took his phone, ready to take the call.

"You're hanging out with Merlin way too much."

She laughed, burying herself back in the covers as he eyed her lovingly.

"Morgana?" he finally took the call and heard her relieved sigh..

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Well, not anymore..." he teased.

"Oh I am so sorry, I just-"

"Just joking." he cut her.

"Can you open to me, please? I didn't want to ring the bell and wake up Nick."

Arthur smiled,

"And I thank you for that."

She chuckled weakly but something was wrong, he could feel it. Arthur frowned and then put on a shirt,

"I am on my way."

* * *

Morgana was fidgeting in front of the door, ready to cry any minutes after what she had done. She regretted it because she liked Freya and she had never wanted to hurt her… But Merlin. She loved him. And refusing him… It was impossible.

Plain and simple.

And then the door opened and she saw Arthur's blue eyes fill with concern and she opened the mouth,

But only burst out in tears.

And Arthur's eyes widened even more, before he caught her arm and brought her into his arms.

"Morgana..." he said, worried. "What's wrong? Is everything's alright?"

And Gwen must have heard noises because he heard her steps and sure enough, she was by his sides in minutes, stroking Morgana's hair.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, in that mother voice he loved so much about her.

Morgana buried her face in her brother's chest and then took a deep breath before she took a step back, and she looked so hurt, so lost that Arthur's heart broke for her; and somehow, he knew what it was all about.

"It's about Merlin, isn't it?"

She sniffled, nodding.

"I've made a mistake..." she sobbed.

"The kiss?"

Her eyes widened and Arthur shrugged sadly,

"Merlin told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"I am sorry Morgana, this is something you'll have to talk about with him."

She closed her eyes.

"I understand." and then opened them again, and she blushed. "I wasn't talking about the kiss, though..."

"Then what is it?" asked Arthur but Gwen tilted her head,

"We've made a mistake."

"Oh Morgana..." started her friend.

"It's serious, this time."

"What the hell is going on!" asked Arthur and Morgana took a deep breath.

"I've slept with Merlin."

* * *

Arthur went in the kitchen a couple of minutes later to find his Guinevere making tea for his sister. He sighed and walked to her, linking his arms around her waist and she leant into his arms, sighing softly.

"I feel bad for Morgana." he breathed and she stroked his arms lovingly.

"It's your sister, Arthur. Of course you would feel bad."

He kissed her curls tenderly and she hummed pleasantly.

"Where is she?" asked Gwen,

"In the guest room, she won't tell me more."

"I think she's told you enough."

Arthur sighed.

"It's just..." he sighed again and Gwen turned in his arms, cupping his cheeks.

"What is it, my love?"

"It's just that I know what it feels like not being able to be with the one that you love, and I do not wish that for Merlin and Morgana..."

Guinevere smiled sadly and then leant in, kissing him tenderly.

"This is not the same, Arthur. Merlin is engaged, none of them were." he raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "Right, I was, at some point."

He studied her and she felt herself blush in front of his affectionate and adoring gaze.

"I _know_ what it feels like to want someone so much, to love someone so much, to know it is your destiny to end up with that person, and yet seeing that very person ready to marry somebody else..."

"Oh my love." is all that she could say, before she brought him to her, kissing him once again with all the love that she could muster. "It's in the past, now."

"I know, and I can ever be happier than I am right now, my Guinevere, with you and our son." She smiled and he added, "I just wish Morgana and Merlin could be that happy, too..."

Gwen sighed softly.

"You have to let them make their own mistakes, Arthur."

He pouted and she chuckled, pecked his lips tenderly and then removed herself from his embrace, before taking the cup of tea.

"I should go and see Morgana."

And then she was left, and Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

Well,

Gwen may be right when she said he shouldn't get involved…

But at the same time,

Why shouldn't he?

Morgana was his sister, Merlin was his bestfriend and he was absolutely certain that the two of them belonged together…

Arthur took his decision.

He would help them realize what was right in front of them,

That they belonged together.

* * *

 **Answer to my Guest :**

 *** _Guest :_ Haha so glad you liked that part, my dear friend ! And also very glad that you like Arwen's relationship, because I am having a lot of fun writing it ! :) And yeah... I do agree with you, Lancelot needs someone to kick his ass once and for all ! **

**Thank you so much for the review 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my dear friends,**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter and I wanted to thank you all for your support &love, it means the absolute world to me !**

 **Love you all. 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :**

Arthur rang at the door and when it opened, he froze slightly.

"Arthur!" smiled Freya and he forced a smile but was afraid it looked more like a face.

And then he glimpsed Merlin behind his wife and the young man was paled.

"I just have to say something to Merlin."

"Of course." smiled Freya, letting him in and Merlin had not moved.

"Merlin?"

That seemed to make his leave his thoughts, for he followed his bestfriend, Arthur led them to the garden, closed the door behind them and then slapped his friend on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't dare you tell me you didn't deserve that."

Merlin looked down.

"So… I take it you know."

"Not only do I know but I can tell you that Morgana is here!"

Merlin looked up but there was no fear in his eyes, more like… hope. And that made Arthur stopped and looked at his friend,

"What the hell are you doing, Merlin?"

The dark-haired man chuckled bitterly and then seemed really interested in the ground.

"Will it help if I tell you that I have no idea?"

"Don't make Morgana hope for nothing." couldn't help Arthur, because she was still his sister, and his duty was to protect her, even if she claimed that she didn't need him to.

"Well, as I remember it, she has no trouble with hurting people for free!"

Arthur froze.

"Is it all there is to it? Are you trying to get back at her for what she did to you, years ago?"

And now he was angry.

Merlin's eyes widened.

"No ! Of course not ! You know me better than that."

Arthur sighed.

"Just … think about it, Merlin."

"I know! Don't you think that I know? I mean… God, you know that I love Freya!"

"I do."

"But you also know ..."

"I know."

And Arthur did know what Merlin had always felt about his sister.

"I don't know what to do, Arthur."

"I know it sounds cheeky, but you do what your heart tells you to."

Merlin scoffed.

"And if I don't know what that is?"

Arthur tilted his head, frowning slightly. Then he clasped his best friend's shoulder and said before leaving,

"I think you do."

* * *

Guinevere was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for their guests when her phone buzzed and she frowned, wiped her hands and took it, before she forze and was sure all of her face lost its colour.

 **Anonymous : You'll regret what you did to me, Guinevere.**

Her hands were trembling.

Oh God.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm the beating of her heart, answering.

 **GP : LEAVE ME ALONE, LANCELOT.**

She was sure it was him.

Oh God, what-

"Is everything alright, Guinevere?" came a worried voice and she jumped, looking up to find Arthur looking at her, concerned.

"Fine." she lied and hurried to lock her phone before turning around to resumed her cooking.

"Who was it?"

"Who?"

"On the phone."

"What?" she tried but then heard him walked to her and she froze when he forced her to look at him, blue eyes so open.

"Who was it on the phone, Gwen? I can see you're troubled."

She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly,

"I am fine, Arthur. Will you watch over the pie for me? I have to go see Morgana."

And she left.

But Arthur noticed, frowning…

That she had taken her phone with her.

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath and came into the room where Morgana was curled on the bed, and Gwen's heart broke for her friend.

"Morgana?" she called and the woman jumped, but softened when she saw who it was.

Then a silence.

"You must think that I am a monster, right?"

Gwen sighed and walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Not quite."

"I've slept with Merlin while he is engaged."

The brunette sighed again.

"And I have had my moments, too, you know. I've left Lancelot on the altar because I loved Arthur."

Morgana chuckled.

"I'm still winning our sick competition."

Gwen smiled.

"Morgana, what are you gonna do?"

A silence.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him? Because when I left Lance, the only thing I was sure about was that I loved Arthur and couldn't spend another second of my life without him. It had not been easy to realize, but I had always felt that way, when I took time to think about it. He was always my first choice..." she saw Morgana swallow dryly. "So I'll ask you once again, take your time to answer. Do you love Merlin? "

She didn't answer at first.

"I think I do."

"Do you _think_ or do you _know?_ "

Another silence but Gwen was letting her time because she knew how facing her feelings could be complicated.

"I know it."

She laid a hand on her shoulder then, and Morgana jumped, before their eyes met.

"Then fight for him."

"What? But-"

"Fight for him, Morgana. Merlin deserves to be with someone who will fight for his love and affection, and if you're not ready to be that person, then you're not good enough for him." Emerald eyes opened wide. "I am sorry if I am being rude, but you need to hear this. You let him go once, don't do it again. There will always be another Freya to pick the broken pieces of his heart, until one day, he won't be willing to give it to you anymore."

Morgana's eyes were shining with tears, but Gwen needed her to understand.

Merlin had become one of the persons she loved the most on this Earth and she wouldn't let her hurt him again.

Never again.

* * *

 **A/N: Answer to my Guest :** Yeah, I totally understand what you mean… It's a rather complicated situation and Freya being the amazing person that she is isn't helping at all ! I hope you'll like what I have planned for them, my friend. ;) And as for Gwen and Arthur… I also have an idea of what I want them to go through.. mouhaha ;)

Thanks for the review, it means the world ! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my friends !**

 **Thank you all for still being there not matter what, I hope you'll like this chapter and thank you for your love &support&reviews. It really means the world to me !**

 **Love you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

"You really think that I should fight for him?" asked Morgana and Gwen smiled sadly, before she sat by her side on the bed, sighing deeply.

"I think that you should always fight for the ones you loved."

Morgana took a deep breath.

"But he is engaged."

"He is."

"And Freya is a good person."

"She is."

"So why should I break that?"

Guinevere sighed again, and then she got up and walked to the door before turning around.

"Because this is not a matter of being a good person, Morgana. This is a matter of being the _right_ person."

And then she left.

* * *

Arthur was still frowning by the time Gwen came back to the living room. She walked to him and kissed his cheek tenderly but he barely moved,

"Where is Nicholas?"

"Playing with Merlin outside, I think Freya is with them."

Guinevere nodded at that and then she curled into his husband's lap.

"So we do have some minutes all for ourselves before the pie is ready."

But she could feel something was wrong.

"You seem troubled, my love."

He sighed.

"What are you hiding from me?"

She couldn't help but freeze as she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"What do you mean, Arthur?"

He sighed again and then forced her to look at him, and she could see he looked worried and upset. He cupped her cheeks and she forced herself to look as normal as she could.

"Everything is fine."

He frowned.

"You're lying."

"Arthur-"

"You forget that I know you too well for that, my love."

Her heart stopped.

But no.

She couldn't.

She couldn't tell him.

He would go to Lancelot right away, and who could say what he would do to protect her?

Who could say what Lancelot could do to _him?_

So Gwen sighed and removed his hands from her face, trying a smile.

"Seriously, I am fine."

"Guine _vere_..."

"The pie must be ready by now, call the others."

And then she left.

* * *

Dinner was _...tense_ to say the least.

Arthur didn't talk much.

Merlin didn't talk much.

Guinevere didn't talk much.

Morgana didn't talk much.

Freya didn't understand what was going on.

Nicholas was oblivious of it all.

But Arthur couldn't shake off the feeling that Gwen was lying to it and he hated it. Hated that she felt the need not to tell him the truth.

And if she didn't trust him to tell him what was bothering her.

Then...

What did that tell about their wedding?

Merlin couldn't look up from his plate when there was his _fiancée_ by his sides but he had cheated on her with the woman in front of him, whom he was sure he had never stopped loving.

And now he was just so lost.

What was the right thing to do?

Was the right thing to do, the right thing for _him?_

Guinevere couldn't think about anything else but Lancelot and his threats. It was clear that he was still mad at her for what happened years ago and he was out for revenge.

She needed to keep Arthur away.

No matter what.

(Her heart broke at that)

Morgana couldn't even look at Merlin, let alone Freya. She liked the young woman, and now she had slept with her boyfriend.

Not only had she slept with Merlin, but now she was also pretty sure that she was still in love with him.

Talk about complicated situations.

Freya couldn't for the life of her understand what was going on. Arthur was frowning and he clearly looked upset, Merlin looked down on his plate without even talking at all, Guinevere seemed elsewhere and Morgana was quieter than she had ever seen her...

What the hell was going on, here?

And Nicholas couldn't even notice what was going on around him, so busy as he was with his pie.

* * *

Once in the car, Freya turned toward his fiancé, but he was still avoiding her eyes and she couldn't understand why.

"Strange dinner, isn't it?"

He gripped the wheel.

"Why would you say that?"

"I remember the lots of you being louder."

Merlin swallowed.

"We're getting old, I gather."

She chuckled at that and put her hand at the nape of his neck, stroking it tenderly and she didn't feel him freeze under her touch.

But he did.

* * *

Guinevere was already laid down and ready to go to sleep when Arthur came back from having put Nicholas to sleep.

"He's already asleep." said her husband and she smiled.

"That boy falls asleep faster than you. I swear I didn't think it could be possible."

Arthur chuckled and then she felt the bed dip and soon enough, two strong arms brought her back to his warm embrace.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a small voice and he sighed deeply, covering her skin in kisses before whispering.

"I was never mad at you." she began to speak but he cut her. "I was mad because I know that you're hiding something from me and I don't understand why."

She sighed and turned around in his arms, brown eyes finding blue eyes and she smiled tenderly, cupping his cheek.

"It's nothing, really." she breathed and he frowned slightly. "I am a bit under pressure at work."

"Because of Lancelot?" he asked and she froze. "Because if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to have more than a conversation with him and trust me he would never again bother y-"

But she cut his ramblings by kissing him softly and Arthur lost himself in her touch.

"I'm fine. It's work. Not Lancelot."

"Your promotion, then?" he tried and she nodded, smiling tiredly.

"You know that I love you, right?" she breathed and he smiled that dazzling smile that still had her weak in the knees.

"I love you too, my Guinevere."

She pecked his lips again and then buried herself further in his hold.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, my love."

The man would have wanted to ask her again what was wrong, but it turned out that having her in his arms was what mattered the most in the end of his days.

He didn't give up though,

He would find out what was going on.

He would find out what Guinevere was hiding from him.

No matter what.

* * *

Morgana was in her bed, and she was just unable to fall asleep.

All she could do was think about Merlin.

And how she'd messed their relationship so many years ago...

He was all hers and she had left, broken his heart all because she had been too afraid to fully be his, and too afraid of him being fully hers.

And then, there had been that time when Gwen had chased Arthur in the airport. Merlin and her had had a moment and she could remember him looking so lost, so torn between giving her a second chance and going to Freya...

She had been so afraid by what she could still see in his eyes.

She had told him to choose Freya.

No matter what she felt about him.

Morgana groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillows.

She had let Merlin go, again and again.

And what good did that make?

All she could think about was him.

He was the only man she had ever truly loved and the only man – she was sure, she was meant to love.

So what?

She would let him leave once again?

She raised her head, frowning.

No.

Not this time.

Gwen was right.

God, she was _so_ right.

You fight for the ones that you love.

And she loved Merlin.

It was time to take some risks...

So Morgana took a deep breath and her phone, dialing a simple text.

 **What happened between us... It meant something to me. We really have to talk, Merlin.**

She would tell him more in person, he needed to know everything before making a choice.

But right now, her heart was beating so loud in her chest that she could hear it in her head. Her phone buzzed and she held her breath, reading the text...

 **I know we have to talk.**

She was about to answer but then another text...

 **And it meant something to me, too. You know it does, Morgana.**

She read that text a thousand times.

And there was still a huge smile on her face each time...

All was not lost.

He was not lost to her just yet.

She could still fight.

And fight she would.

* * *

 **#Guest :** I am so glad that you liked this update, my friend ! And don't worry, we'll soon see more of the Arwen/Lancelot triangle... ;) Thanks for the review ! xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends !  
**

 **Thanks for always being there, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll like this chapter and I wanted to thank you all for your love &support&reviews! **

**I love you all!**

* * *

 _Previously in **Our story can never be over:**_

 _So Morgana took a deep breath and her phone, dialing a simple text._

 _ **What happened between us... It meant something to me. We really have to talk, Merlin.**_

 _She would tell him more in person, he needed to know everything before making a choice._

 _But right now, her heart was beating so loud in her chest that she could hear it in her head. Her phone buzzed and she held her breath, reading the text..._

 _ **I know we have to talk.**_

 _She was about to answer but then another text..._

 _ **And it meant something to me, too. You know it does, Morgana.**_

 _She read that text a thousand times._

 _And there was still a huge smile on her face each time..._

 _All was not lost._

 _He was not lost to her just yet._

 _She could still fight._

 _And fight she would._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : **

_**A FEW DAYS LATER...**_

Gwen was anxious to go to school.

She knew Lancelot would be there and she wasn't sure yet how to react in front of him.

She didn't know who to talk to, either.

Arthur was out of question, he would kill Lancelot with his bare hands.

Merlin had other things to think about.

Morgana did, too.

She was alone.

 _Unless..._

She had become friend with another man in her school, a newcomer called Gwaine.

Gwen didn't know if it was appropriate to share such details of her life so soon, but she needed to talk to someone.

So she took a deep breath,

And started walking.

* * *

Arthur couldn't focus on hiw work.

Not when all that was on his mind was Guinevere and the strange way she was acting...

He wanted to be there for her and couldn't just accept the fact that she didn't want him to.

The man sighed and took his phone.

 **A: You know that I love you, right? More than anything in this bloody world. I hope your day is going well, and you know I am here if you need anything. Anything, Guinevere.**

And then, after sending his text, he waited.

But the answer never came.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to do.

He was in his bed, thinking.

Freya had not pushed when he had repeatedly said that he wasn't in the mood for more in the past few days, but he knew that it couldn't last forever.

So now, what was his options?

He sighed again loudly and Freya stretched besides him.

He froze.

Bloody Hell.

"Merlin..." she whispered and he swallowed, before turning to look at her and she cupped his cheeks, eyes so concerned it broke his heart.

What was he doing?

"Talk to me." she breathed tenderly, thumbs stroking his skin.

He opened the mouth.

Nothing came.

He couldn't do that.

So instead, he took her hands and removed them from his face, laying a small kiss on her knuckles.

"I am sorry." At least that part was true. "It's just work. A lot of pressure. Hard to handdle."

And then, before she could add something else, he fled all the while cursing his cowardness.

He knew he was hurting her.

But what could he do?

* * *

Morgana was at her father's business and she swallowed dryly.

Because she had decided to stay and that meant she had to find a job.

Now, she had always said that she wouldn't take one from her father, but now she really had no other choice.

He life was complicated enough as it was.

She _needed_ this job.

* * *

Guinevere knocked and the door opened, she saw Gwaine's eyes widened when he saw her, before he smiled widely at her.

She didn't quite feel comfortable.

But she really needed someone to talk to.

"Can I come in?" she asked and he smiled again.

"Of course, Princess." he walked in and waved at her to follow him, she was about to and then her phone rang.

 _Arthur._

His text brought tears to her eyes, and her heart broke because she would want nothing more but being able to talk about it with him...

But she couldn't.

She knew how it would end.

So she took a deep breath.

And came in.

* * *

Morgana came into the hospital and asked for Doctor Emrys, a few seconds later Merlin arrived and she couldn't decide if he looked happy to see her, or upset.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered.

Upset, then.

"I needed to see you." she answered and he nodded, taking her hand and leading her to a dark room at the end of a corridor.

(She tried not to notice how _right_ it felt to have his hands on hers.)

"What is it, Morgana?" he asked, voice soft suddenly and it warmed her insides instantly.

God, she loved him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found a job at Uther's Compagny."

Merlin's eyes widened and she knew why. He was well aware of the fact that she had always said she would never do so. But Morgana only smiled tenderly and took a step closer, delighted when he didn't take one back.

"Some things are worth make compromises for..."

Merlin couldn't help the smile blossoming on his sighed and cupped her cheek tenderly while she leant into his hand. His eyes got lost on her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her just as badly as she wanted to kiss him, but then they heard voices coming from the corridor and he jumped out of his daydream, taking a step away and she felt instantly cold.

"You shouldn't have come here. Freya is in the hospital and I don't want her to worry more than she already is."

Morgana's heart broke.

"I understand."

And she did.

It was an impossible situation for him, too.

She was about to leave when he talked one last time,

"Morgana? I really am happy that you're staying."

She smiled.

* * *

Arthur sighed deeply.

Still no sigh of his wife.

He had tried to call her at midday...

 _Nothing._

Now, it was almost 4pm and he knew she was the one supposed to pick Nicholas from school, so he tried once again to join her.

"Hello?" came her voice and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"It's me." he only said and heard her chuckle slightly.

"I do know that, Arthur. Your name appears on the phone."

He tried a smile.

But then...

"What is it, Guinevere? Are you alright?" then he added, "I am worried about you."

A silence.

"I am fine." she said and he sighed again.

" _Gwen_..."

"Really."

"I just want to be there for you." he admitted and heard her breath catch. "That's also what I signed for when we married, remember?"

Another silence.

"I love you." is all that she said and he smiled, closing his eyes, feeling a bit relieved by her words.

"Please, talk to me."

Again, silence.

"Nick is leaving school, I have to go."

"Please, wait-"

"I'll see you at home."

And then she closed the call.

And Arthur was left with his phone in his hand...

And a very bad feeling about it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my friends,  
**

 **I don't know if there is still someone here, but in case there is... Here is the next chapter and I hope you will like it!**

* * *

 _Previously on **Our Story Can Never Be Over :**_

 _"What is it, Guinevere? Are you alright?" then he added, "I am worried about you."_

 _A silence._

 _"I am fine." she said and he sighed again._

 _"Gwen..."_

 _"Really."_

 _"I just want to be there for you." he admitted and heard her breath catch. "That's what I signed for when we married."_

 _Another silence._

 _"I love you." is all that she said and he smiled, closing his eyes, feeling a bit relieved by her words._

 _"Please, talk to me."_

 _Again, silence._

 _"Nick is leaving school, I have to go."_

 _"Please, wait-"_

 _"I'll see you at home."_

 _And then she closed the call._

 _And Arthur was left with his phone in his hand..._

 _And a very bad feeling about it all._

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

When Guinevere came home with a very joyful Nick by her side, she couldn't help the lump in her throat. She knew Arthur would want explanations.

Explanations she was not ready to give him.

She couldn't.

Lancelot had threatened her and their family, Arthur would not take it well.

And it would end badly.

She didn't want that.

She loved her husband way too much.

So...

She would deal with her own problems.

"Daddy!" screamed their boy as soon as he came in and she swallowed.

And then he was there.

Blue eyes and golden hair, their son in his arms but his eyes on her.

"I'm really hungry, daddy." pouted Nicholas and Arthur smiled, his eyes falling on his son before kissing his cheek.

"Then go to the kitchen my son, I've made something for you."

"Yeah!"

And then he ran away, leaving the two adults alone.

And God, it was way more awkward than Gwen could have imagined.

"How was your day?" he asked, trying a smile and she smiled back.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Okay." he answered and then ran a nervous hand in his hair. "I was thinking… "he cleared his throat. "I was thinking perhaps we could go to dinner, tomorrow night? Morgana could watch over Nicholas and we could enjoy some time together, if you'd like?"

Another silence.

She wasn't sure.

A whole evening with Arthur?

By the end of it, she would have revealed all of her secrets.

No, she needed to solve her problems, first.

So, as much as it pained her…

"Gwen?" he tried again and she swallowed dryly.

"That's so sweet Arthur..."

"But?"

"But I am so tired with everything happening at work lately.. Another time?"

A shadow fall on his face at her words but he smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all.

"Another time then, my love."

She first herself to smile back and then walked away from him and into the kitchen, to their son.

And Arthur was left alone.

Repeating in his mind again and again that she had told him that she loved him.

(Because sometimes, he still doubted that he was good enough for her.)

* * *

Merlin was in the special room where doctors could rest during shifts.

Thinking.

About Morgana.

She was staying.

She really was.

But what did that mean for the both of them?

He was still engaged.

(She was still Morgana.)

Merlin sighed and ran tired hands on his face before the door opened and he knew _who_ was there before he opened the eyes.

"I want to know what's going on." she said and he froze before sitting.

"Freya..."

* * *

Dinner had been tensed but they had managed to keep up appearances for their son. But now, Nicholas was soundly asleep in his room, blissfully unaware of his parents martial problems and the two adults were left alone in their room.. Guinevere sought refuge in their bathroom, but after a dozen of minutes (when she ran out of things to do there) she had to get out.

And sure enough…

Arthur was waiting for her.

"I know you're hiding something from me." is all that he said and she froze before taking a deep breath and walking to their bed.

"Leave it be, Arthur. Please."

But he didn't.

"I just don't understand why."

Instead, he walked to her side of the bed and she tried to recede from his eyes but he wouldn't let her.

"Talk to me."

She couldn't.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you lying to me? I am your husband, for God's sake!"

He was pressuring her.

She knew how this would end…

They had not fought in ages.

"Arthur, let it be."

"Why?" he asked frustrated.

"Please-"

"Tell me, Guinevere."

"No, I-"

"Please. Let me help."

"Arthur-"

"Guine _vere..."_

And then she lost it.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH I WANT TO DISCUSS MY PROBLEMS WITH RIGHT NOW!" she shouted and his eyes widened, hurt by her comment.

She froze and instantly regretted the words she had just said.

"Arthur..."

" _No_." he cut her, eyes wide open and a slight blush on his cheeks (a sign she knew meant he was hurt but was holding back not to lash out in self-defense.) "That was actually pretty clear, Guinevere." he looked down a few seconds, frowning. "And pretty much what I had already concluded."

Her heart broke at that.

"I didn't mean that..." she tried weakly but he got up and walked to his side of the bed before he closed the light and laid down on his side, his back on her.

"Goodnight." he breathed and she froze.

"I am sorry-"

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

Her heart stopped.

She had messed up.

Badly.

"Goodnight."

Her voice broke.

Now she had hurt Arthur while he was only trying to help…

 _Wonderful._

She hated Lancelot.

* * *

Merlin sighed deeply.

"Freya… I've worked 18 hours and quite frankly I'm too exhausted for that kind of talk."

She glared at him and walked until she was by his sides.

"Good." and her usually kind eyes were burning with a fire he didn't know. "Then maybe you will be too tired to lie to me again."

He froze.

"What?"

She sighed.

"I just want the truth, Merlin." she sat by his sides and took his hand in hers, and he saw the engagement ring shining on her finger.

He felt sick.

"The truth?" he breathed and she nodded.

"You've been acting weird ever since..." she took a deep shaky breath and somehow, Merlin knew what was coming. And sure enough… "Ever since Morgana came back into our lives."

His heart stopped.

He loved Freya dearly, but Morgana…

A flash of emerald eyes darkened by lust, of tender kisses and passionate embraces…

God, he was so lost.

And too tired to pretend he wasn't.

So Merlin ran a tired hand on his face and found the courage to look into Freya's glassy eyes, whispering the words that had a tear rolling down her cheek…

"I don't know."

* * *

Arthur couldn't sleep.

He was on his side, eyes wide open and heart clenching painfully in his chest.

The last person on Earth she wanted to share her problems with.

Well, if that wasn't clear…

He froze again and clenched his fists.

"I know you're not sleeping." she said and he froze. "I am sorry about what I said earlier, Arthur..." He didn't want her to be sorry. He wanted her to want him. Nothing more. And he was so, so terrified that this would change. It did once before. "I didn't mean it..."

"You did." he only said and felt her freeze.

"No-"

"It's alright, Gwen. It really is."

It wasn't.

"I hurt you."

He shrugged, eyes pricking suddenly and heart beating so fast in his chest.

"It's okay..." his voice broke slightly. "It's just one day we're talking about having more children together and the next you're pushing me away. I … ."

"Arthur-"

"I didn't mean to pressure you." he finally breathed and Gwen's eyes widened at that, heart stopping in her chest.

"No.." she breathed but he turned around and his eyes were guarded and anxious. "Please this has nothing to do with you, or our family you have to know that." her heart broke in her chest as he seemed to study her and then his hand found hers under the cover and he took it, squeezed it and laid it against his beating heart in the quiet of the room.

"I didn't mean to pressure you with having more children, I swear." he looked so scared and she hated that every time that they fought he still looked at her like she might run away from him forever.

She hated herself for that.

"Arthur, no..." tears were pricking at the back of her eyes.

"I'm quite happy with our life. _Very_ happy." he admitted, looking down a few seconds.

"I am happy too!" she exclaimed but he wasn't listening.

"I don't need anything more and-"

"You're not even listening to me!" she said, frustrated and he paled a bit more.

"Sorry. I..." his voice broke. "I am sorry Guinevere."

And then a silence.

She didn't know what to say.

He was waiting for her to say something but she couldn't.

She couldn't.

Arthur tried a smile and opened the mouth but then frowned.

"You can talk to me if you want." he breathed, and he blinked a few times chasing some sadness away. "Or not. You don't… you don't have to talk to _me_. What I mean is… I mean..." Arthur opened the mouth and her heart broke for him. "I only mean that…" He looked down, frowning. "I just wanted to say…" their eyes met again and he smiled so sadly she felt horrible. "I just want you to be happy, Guinevere. That's all. If… If you need to talk to someone that isn't me to do that, I… I … I just… I can understand." his heart was clenching so painfully in his chest but he was doing this for her. For his wife. Always. "Goodnight, Guinevere."

And then he turned around and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

A silence in the room, and he saw the tears on her cheeks, hated himself for it.

"Did something..." her voice broke and she took a deep breath. "Did something happen with _her_?"

He sighed.

"Freya, please..."

"I need to know, Merlin. I _deserve_ to know."

"It's complicated."

"I don't understand why!" she said louder and he actually jumped. "She left you like you meant nothing and still here you are, years later acting like a little dog following her around!"

Great.

Now he was angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

She got up and he had never seen her angry. If Merlin had stopped, he could have seen her frantic eyes and shaking hands, could have seen she was actually just scared to death about losing him.

But he didn't see any of that.

"THEN EXPLAIN TO ME!"

"MORGANA WAS THE LOVE OF MY ENTIRE LIFE OKAY?!" he screamed and her eyes opened in surprise but he was to angry and tired to care. "I am sorry but she was. Yes she left me and I was devastated, I thought I would never move on from her! Now there is you and you know I love you with all my heart but I can't just _forget_ that she is here… I can't just force my heart to forget about her nor can I force it not to miss a beat when she smiles at me, or looks at me ! I can't Freya and do you want to know why?"

"Because you never really gave up on her..." whispered Freya and Merlin's eyes widened, finally realizing his outburst.

"Freya..."

But she shook her head, eyes wide.

"No. I think I need some time. Alone. "

And then she was out.

"FUCK!" shouted Merlin, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

On the next morning, she woke up to find Arthur was already up. She groaned, thinking about their fight and got up, hearing talk from the kitchen.

"You look sad, daddy."

Her heart broke at that and she stopped.

"I'm alright, buddy. Don't worry about me, it's my job to worry about you not the other way around."

She came in the kitchen at that moment and Arthur looked up, before his eyes widened slightly. Guinevere held a gasp… He looked like he had not slept at all. He was pale and little dark circles were around his eyes. Had he only slept? His eyes studied her just the same but he kept his distance from her, holding his cup tightly.

"Hello, sunshine." she breathed, kissing Nick's curls.

"Hello, mommy!"

She grabbed a cup and tried not to feel Arthur's stare on her but it was complicated.

"I'm going to get dressed!" said happily Nicholas, obnoxious of what was going on between his parents.

She looked up from her cup once he was gone and Arthur was still looking at her, looking like he wanted to say something but she wasn't ready for a talk right now… She was too tired and too anxious to see Lancelot again.

So she cut him.

"Please Arthur, stop looking at me like that."

He paled a bit more.

"Can we talk about it?" he asked and she tensed.

"Not now, please."

He ran a hand through his hair and she noticed how weary he really looked.

"Guinevere, please..."

But she was as stubborn as he was.

"Arthur-"

"What happened last night-"

"Please don't-"

"But we have to talk about it!" he screamed and she jumped, eyes wide and he was breathing heavily, blue eyes wide and frantic. "We have to because you're pulling away from me again and I won't let you do it. Do you hear me?" he walked to her and gripped her shoulders and she got lost in the blue of his eyes, "I won't let you take your distance from me, Guinevere. Not now, not ever. Do you hear me?"

She nodded, like under his spell and he nodded too then cupped her cheeks and whispered fiercely against her lips,

"No matter what you are my wife, we swore to be together in sickness or in health, in good or bad and don't you dare try to get rid of me because I won't let you. You're mine Guinevere, and I am yours. _Forever."_ She nodded still dazed by his eyes and then he kissed her like he wanted to make a statement, like he was afraid to lose her and terribly afraid she would walk away from him again.

It was a desperate kiss and after a few seconds, Guinevere was kissing her husband back just as passionately because who had she been kidding?

He was Arthur.

 _Her_ Arthur.

And she couldn't live without him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my friends !**

 **Yep, this is real... Two updates in one month ^^ haha I was reminded of how much I do love Merlin, this is my favourite show ever and I love writing about these characters.. ( Well, especially Arthur, which is my favourite character of all time! *-*)**

 **I wanted to thank you for your reviews, I was really so surprised in a good way that people were still reading this ! This means the world for me and I hope you'll like this new chapter. So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU for taking time to tell me what you thought of the chapters. Really. 3**

 **Love you all !**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Merlin had a problem.

And this problem was that he was really, really, _really_ angry.

Angry towards Morgana, angry towards Freya, angry towards that messed up timing…

But above all else.

Angry towards himself.

And then without him even noticing it, his car had driven him to the one place he knew he could find the one person he could not stop thinking about…

 _Morgana._

He knew she was staying in an hotel now, the time for her to find an apartment of her own, and he could only hope she was there.

Merlin got out of his car, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door he knew she was.

A few seconds.

And then the door opened and Morgana's eyes widened when she saw him, but she smiled that smile that used to make him weak in the knees.

(That smile that _still_ made him weak in the knees.)

"Merlin?"

But he didn't answer.

This time he was done talking, instead he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately not leaving her even a slight chance to talk but soon she was kissing him back, bringing him inside her room and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Arthur was at work but truth be told, he couldn't think about anything else but Guinevere.

And their fight.

Their oh-so-stupid fight.

She had kissed him back this morning and that was something at least, but her behaviour was still very upsetting and she had still to explain-

"Are you alright, Arthur?" came a voice and he jumped, looking at Mithian through tired eyes. She was frowning slightly and for a moment, he cursed the ability she had to read right through him.

"I am fine."

"Arthur..."

He looked down, sighing.

"I am, Mithian."

"I know this face." she finally said and that made him look up, and now she was looking at him with so much kindness in her eyes. "I know this is your _I-am-heartbroken_ face. And I have not seen it in so many years, now..."

It was useless.

She was his bestfriend.

She knew him better than anyone else (well, except Guinevere).

"It's Guinevere." he finally said and she smiled, encouraging.

"I gathered that much."

"Something happened but I'm not sure what." he said, looking at his hands. "And all I know is that one day we're talking..." he swallowed, "we're talking about having more children, and the next she is so distant and cold! We fought last night, pretty hard and harder than we had in years." his eyes met Mithian's "I'm scared because I don't want to lose her again. I can't go through that again, Mithian." his voice broke, "I swear that I can't."

* * *

They were rocking against each other, deep moans and gasps the only thing that could be heard in the room. Their hands were joined and Merlin was leaning on it, their eyes locked on each other where everything that needed to be said was…

It was perfect.

* * *

"Arthur, you've been married for so long, now. You've got a son and I've never seen two people more meant to be that Gwen and you."

"I know." he whispered.

"You'll have to let go of the thought that she will leave you each time you guys fight." she said so very softly, squeezing his hand. His heart broke. How did she know him that well? "I know you're scared Arthur, but what you have is real. Trust her. She may be going through some stuff right now, but at the end of the day, you're still hers and she is still yours."

He smiled soflty.

"You're right."

"I usually am." she smirked and he laughed. "Now, go and get your woman."

Arthur smiled and then got up, kissed her cheek and left,

"I don't know what I would do without you!"

Mithian laughed.

* * *

Gwen was so absolutely lost about what to do.

She wanted to tell Arthur.

She really, _really_ did.

But she knew him so well and she knew how he would react, he would go to Lancelot to _have more than a conversation with him_.

She sighed.

No, Arthur hated Lancelot and Lancelot hated Arthur, she didn't know how that fight would end up and she wouldn't risk it.

She couldn't.

So she took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the person she had been talking to lately, telling him all about her problems.

"Gwen?"

"Hi." she smiled softly, "Can I come in? I need a friend. "

Gwaine smiled and opened the door wider,

"Of course."

She came in and then he sat on his desk and she sat beside him.

"What's going on, gorgeous?"

She sighed again.

"It's Arthur and Lancelot."

"I gathered that much."

She smiled sadly, Gwaine had sworn that he wouldn't tell a soul about the things she told him, swore he wouldn't go to Lance or even act like he knew.

She trusted him.

"Arthur knows something is wrong and I'm not sure I can keep on lying to him."

"Gwen..."

"We fought last night. We fought because I'm distant and it is hurting him, what kind of wife am I Gwaine, to hurt my husband that much?"

The man sighed.

"The kind of wife that loves her husband very much." he smiled softly and she chuckled darkly.

"I doubt Arthur is seeing things that way..."

"He should." he answered, firm and she rolled her eyes. "If Arthur isn't a fool then he should see just how much you're doing for him and your family."

"Gwaine..."

" _But_ , if you really feel this way, maybe it's time you talk about it with your husband." she looked up and their eyes met,

"Thank you." she smiled and then took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "For everything."

"Well, that will be 20£ for my time, young lady."

She laughed.

* * *

Arthur arrived at the school and he couldn't say why, but he was nervous.

He clutched at the flowers he was holding and then came in, searching for his Guinevere.

Not in her classroom but that was to be expected as it was lunch break.

Arthur was about to go ask Alice when he heard voices…

He froze and walked to another classroom, drawn by the laugh of his beloved wife.

The door was slightly opened and when he peeked inside…

Arthur's heart broke in his chest.

Guinevere.

 _His_ Guinevere was with another man.

Holding his bloody hand in hers, and smiling that bloody smile that was supposed to be all _his_ and looking at him what that look that she reserved only for _him_ and they were sat so close to each other and this all scene transpired… _intimacy._

And that hurt Arthur way more than he would have liked to admit.

Because such an intimacy was exactly what they lacked of for a few weeks, now…

She didn't let him near her.

She didn't let him touch her.

She didn't let him kiss her.

She didn't let him make her laugh.

She didn't confide in him.

She didn't even bother talk to him.

Their intimacy was lost and it hurt so badly to see she had that with someone else.

He did the only thing he could do,

Turned around and left, not wanting to cause a scene at her place of work.

She deserved better than that from him.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana were facing each other, bodies so close together and still catching their breath. No words needed to be spoken, but Merlin was stroking her cheek tenderly and she had a gentle smile on her face while her eyes never left his.

They had to talk and they knew it.

"Sleep, Merlin." she breathed and he pursed his lips slightly, studying her face. Then he hold her so close to him and whispered against her skin,

"I don't want you to be gone when I wake up."

Morgana's heart stopped, his words like a bullet. So she did the only thing she could think of and buried her face in his chest, whispering there..

"I am not leaving you." then, lower. "Not ever again."

Merlin sighed and tightened his hold on her, slurring some words in his sleepy state and she was fairly certain he had told her _I love you_.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

But she wouldn't be afraid of the strength of their feelings for each other…

Never again.

So she said back, very softly and half wanting him to answer but half wanting him not to…

"I love you too, you know."

* * *

Arthur was at the house, drinking a glass of whiskey and trying to make sense on what he saw.

It was nothing.

Nothing.

It didn't have to mean that she was having feelings for someone else…

It didn't have to.

But it did.

God, it did.

She was being distant for weeks now, but she was clearly having no trouble being close to this… this other man.

And that look in her eyes? That sparkle he knew all too well?

Arthur chuckled darkly and ended his drink.

He couldn't go through that again.

He thought they were over that.

He had thought…

But then his heart broke again as realization fall on him.

Would he never be good enough for her?

Shouldn't love be more simple?

He loved her so, so much.

Why couldn't she just feel the same?

A tear escaped his eyes and fall down his cheek.

He was doing all that he could to make her happy…

Why couldn't that be enough?

* * *

When Merlin opened his eyes, he found Morgana right there and that brought a warmth to his heart that scared him.

"We have to talk." he breathed and she nodded, nuzzling his chest.

"We do."

"Morgana..."

"No." she cut him and then receded so that their eyes met, "You have to listen to me, first." he was lost in the fire in her eyes, couldn't answer. Truth be told he would have agreed to anything she asked, right now. So he nodded and she took a deep breath, cupping his cheek and smiling at him so tenderly. "I love you, Merlin." his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, but she didn't stop. "I am sure you know by now that I am so ridiculously in love with you." she chuckled and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. "You need to make a choice and I know that, but you need to know that I am ready for it all." his heart stopped. "With you. No more fears, no more fleeing, just you and me forever. I want that."

A small silence.

Merlin couldn't find his words.

(And that never happened before.)

He opened the mouth, closed it and then finally said.

"I want that too, Morgana. You know that I've always wanted that."

"But?" she murmured and he brought his hand to hers on his face.

"But how can I be sure that you won't just run off again when things get serious?"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Trust in this." she whispered and then caught his lips in a desperate kiss.

He kissed her back, obviously.

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath and opened the door,

"Honey, we're home!"

Nothing.

"Daddy!" screamed Nicholas and Arthur finally appeared but something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

He looked hurt and guarded and she had not seen that look on him for so long.

He leant in and took his son in his arms, talking about their days until finally Nick left and the adults were left together.

"How was your day?" she tried but he even refused to meet her eyes.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Arthur..." she took a deep breath. "I think you were right. We should talk. There are some things I need to tell you. Important things. But I am sorry because I know this will hurt you."

He froze.

Arthur's heart broke and broke even more in his chest because she looked so happy, so unburdened and it was all thanks to this new man she had met…

He wished more than anything else she would go to him, to share her burdens.

"I have to go help Nick." he said instead, fleeing a talk he was not ready for.

"But-"

But he was gone.

Arthur tried to focus on his son and if he hugged him a bit tighter than usual?

Well,

Who could blame him.

* * *

"I have to leave." he said after some time and she cuddled closer to him.

"I know."

"I have lots to think about."

Morgana nodded but she couldn't help but holding him closer.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." she whispered and his heart missed a beat.

Merlin knew he had to leave but he couldn't without giving her some kind of reassurance, so he really hoped it was enough when he receded slightly, cupped her cheeks and prayed his eyes were telling her all that she needed to know. By the way she was looking at him, it did.

* * *

They were in bed but Gwen could feel something was wrong, could feel the tension emanating from Arthur's body.

Was that what their life would look like, from now on?

She couldn't live like that.

He had been so distant all night…

What if this time, she had really gone too far and hurt him too much?

He had been through so much already, loving her.

Her heart broke.

"Is this all about last night?" she whispered and felt him freeze.

"I don't want to talk about it, Guinevere." his voice was so low she almost didn't hear it in the silence of their room, and then he turned on his side.

A tear rolled down Gwen's cheek.

"This morning you wanted to talk about us, Arthur. What changed?"

He froze.

What changed was that he wasn't sure he was able to hear what she had to say without falling apart.

He needed time.

"I'm tired, Guinevere."

"We'll have to talk, at one point."

"I know."

She sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair.

What she didn't know was that Arthur wasn't ready to face this new reality.

Not now and probably not ever.

"Arthur, please listen to me..."

But no.

He couldn't.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

And oh God, it was bad. Even more than what she had first thought of. Arthur only called her "Gwen" when he was upset.

Great.

Arthur was on his side, eyes wide open and clutching at his pillow. He couldn't face her. Not when they had talked about having more children together and he had been so very happy, so very much in love with his wonderful wife and now in the coldness of their room, all that was left was the question of how long had she felt this way about someone else than him, and what that meant for their family.

* * *

 **A/N: Get ready for some angst ... ;) Hope you liked it !**

 **Answers to my Guests:  
**

 **-Guest :** Oooh thank YOU so much ! I am so happy that you are still reading it, it means the world to me ! xx

 **-Meri Ley:** A lot happened between them... Morgana left Merlin because she was afraid of their feelings, she was not like Arthur and didn't feel like the "relationship type", then years later she came back and the spark is still there but she let him go, so he could be happy with Freya. But they both know they had always loved each other, just they had a very bad timing... I hope I answered your questions :) And this is a delicate situation for Arthur between his sister and his best friend, he is kind of stuck in the middle .. He tries to give advice to both, haha And yes I do agree... There are some troubles in paradise coming for our Arwen... ;)

Thank you so much ! I am so happy you love this story, and thank you for still reading it ! I hope you'll never be disapointed!xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my friends,**

 **Can you believe it's been 10 YEARS since the premiere of Merlin? I'm still crying. I miss this show so, so so much! No words can describe it, nor describe how much they all changed my life. Merlin is and always will be my favourite show EVER! (And I will always have this huge crush on Bradley James hahaha but that's another story x) )**

 **Hope you'll like this new chapter, my friends!**

 **Love you all3**

 **AND LONG LIVE MERLIN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :**

Arthur had not slept.

At all.

He had spent the entire night thinking about everything.

He couldn't lose Guinevere.

He wouldn't.

And he would fight back for her.

They had a family and that had to mean something to her.

So…

Arthur looked over at her side and smiled softly, seeing her asleep with her face turned towards him. He hesitated barely one second and brought her to him in a warm embrace. She nuzzled against his chest, sighing happily and then he saw her frown slightly and confused brown eyes looked up at him.

"Arthur?"

"I am here, my love."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

He chuckled despite of himself and brought her even closer to him.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for the life of me."

She smiled and kissed his clothed chest.

"The feeling is very mutual, husband."

He smiled.

And then a small silence settled, silence only broken by her, in a very soft voice.

"I love you."

Arthur's heart warmed.

"I know that." He finally admitted because that was the truth. He didn't doubt her love for him, he was afraid she could love someone _more_. "And I know that no matter what, you and I are meant to be together." Their eyes locked in a loving embrace. "No matter how rocky things can get."

Gwen smiled, touched.

They still had a lot to talk about but she didn't want to ruin their moment. They were quite lost in each other when suddenly small footsteps could be heard and they both chuckled.

"Duty awaits." Smiled her husband, getting up but she didn't want him to leave their little bubble just yet, so she caught his hand and brought him back to her, kissing him like nothing would ever matter as long as they had this.

(Nothing ever would.)

Arthur kissed back, basking in all the love she was willing to give him and returning it.

They would be alright.

He was sure of it.

He just needed to get out of his head and his insecurities, and she needed to start opening herself to him and share what was on her mind.

But that was what marriage was about.

Overcoming both of their fears…

 _Together._

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to do.

His heart wanted Morgana.

(Had always wanted Morgana)

But…

But there was still Freya and they were engaged and how could he just wipe that off like it meant absolutely nothing?

He meant every word he told her when he asked her to marry him.

So now what?

He came inside their flat and Freya was waiting for him.

He froze.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

She had cried.

Because of him.

He felt terrible.

Because he did love her.

But was it enough?

"Where were you?" she finally asked but something in her eyes told him she knew exactly where he had been.

He sighed.

And sat by her side on the couch.

Wondering for what felt like the millionth time…

What to do now?

* * *

Arthur was on the road to see his sister and for the first time in weeks, he felt hopeful.

At least he had decided he would feel hopeful.

Gwen loved him and no matter this new man fighting his way through her life…

No.

He shook his head, refusing to think about it.

No.

He would fight for her and refused to think this new man would or could take his place.

So,

Arthur took a deep breath.

Because everything would be alright in the end.

He would make sure of it.

The blond man stopped his car in front of Morgana's hotel and got out, before walking to her door and knocking. She opened right away and something in her eyes…

Hope.

The same as his.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she let him in.

"I think so."

"Have seen Merlin, then?"

She smiled, a shy thing.

"I have."

"And?"

"And I have hope things can work out."

Arthur smiled.

"I know it will. I've known Merlin forever and he loves you." Morgana beamed. But Merlin was like a brother to him, so he felt the need to add..."But Morgana, you have to be sure this time. You can't break his heart again. Getting over you had been too difficult to him."

She looked down.

"I know."

He felt bad for his little sister and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not saying that to put a blame on you, you know."

She smiled weakly.

"I know, Arthur. And you're right." Then she took a deep breath. "But I am sure. I want him. More than I have ever wanted anybody." she took a deep breath. "I know I made some bad decisions but it's him, Arthur. It's always been him."

Arthur beamed.

"Then you have my full support."

* * *

Gwen was at school, thinking about her talk with Arthur this morning when suddenly Lancelot walked to her.

"You are not going to get away with the way you treated me, Gwen."

She sighed deeply.

"This is really getting too much." she glared at him, her talk with Arthur had given her strength again. "This was five years ago, don't you think you just need to let it go?"

"How dare you talk to me like this?"

He walked to her but she didn't walk back and instead tilted her chin up,

"Leave me alone or I will talk about all of this with Arthur, and I can assure you he won't like it."

A silence.

She actually thought she had won but then…

He laughed.

He actually laughed and she froze.

"Oh dear Guinev _ere..._ "

"Don't call me that." she cut him and his smile went so, so dark.

"You think I don't want you to tell your precious husband?"

She frowned,

"What do you mean?"

He walked closer to her still and she forced herself not to flinch.

"What I mean is… Please, do tell Arthur. Knowing him like I do he will come to me and then… Well, let's just say accidents do happen quickly, don't they?"

She froze in horror.

And then he left, laughing.

Her heart stopped.

Now he was not only threatening her but Arthur.

Her Arthur.

She was hyperventilating and crying.

She needed air.

No,

Not air.

She needed Arthur.

* * *

They had not talked in a few minutes and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look-"

"I know." she said, wiping her eyes and he felt horrible. "I know where you were and I know what you did."

"Freya-"

"No. You will shut up and listen to me, Merlin Emrys." His eyes widened. "I know. I know what you did with Morgana and I know you really are lost, you have a choice to make. But… But Merlin, we are engaged and if you wait for me to step aside well… Well think again." she tilted her head and could he feel worst?

"Please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain." she cupped his cheeks. "Merlin, when I met you… You were so, so so heartbroken." he looked down, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. "I don't think you remember just how much you were hurt. But you were. Because of _her_."

"Freya-"

"NO!" she shouted and he jumped, "She is not playing fair, I won't either."

"This is not Morgana's fault. Whatever happened. It's mine."

Pain crossed her face.

"And here you are, defending her _again_."

He sighed.

"I just..."

"Look, I know I may not be as beautiful as her-"

"¨Please don't-"

"Or charming-"

"Freya, that's not-"

"But _I_ never hurt you, never had and never will."

That shut him up.

"I know." he finally admitted.

"And I love you so very much, Merlin. So, so much." her voice broke and his heart did with it.

He didn't know what to do.

How could one man be that lost?

"You know I love you too." he murmured and a tear escaped her eye.

"I just don't know if this is enough."

Another silence.

"I just need to think." he breathed and she smiled sadly, kissing his cheek.

"I know you do."

And then she left to their room and he took his phone, calling the only person in the whole world he wanted to speak to right now.

"Yes?"

"Bar, now."

A silence.

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

Gwen was back home but so very distracted.

All she could think about was Lancelot's words…

Did he meant it?

The truth was, he was not himself lately and that was what worried her. She prided herself in knowing Lance quite much and that look in his eyes? She had never seen it before.

"Mummy?" came a voice that made her jump and Nicholas was frowning at her.

"Sorry baby, what were you saying?"

"You look weird." he pouted and she ruffled his curls.

"I'm fine." she tried a smile. "Just tired."

And worried.

So, so worried.

* * *

When Arthur came in the bar, he saw right away Merlin sat at a booth by himself, mopping over a beer.

"Looks like you could use something stronger than that." he said and Merlin jumped, before smiling sadly and Arthur settled in front of him, ordering his own beer.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well, I had nothing better to do." he smirked and Merlin chuckled weakly. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to do."

And it was so strange to see his best friend in this state… Merlin, always cheerful and smiling.

"About Morgana?"

He nodded.

"I talked to Freya."

"Oh."

"Yes, _exactly_." he chuckled darkly.

"And?"

"And I don't know."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she loved me. That she had never hurt me. That she knew I had slept with Morgana..."

"You're not a bad person, Merlin."

The young man froze and he looked up, looking at his best friend,

"It would seem like it, though."

Arthur sighed.

"Look, you're not. Trust me. I've known you all my life and I have never met someone as nice, righteous, truthful and a better friend than you. Never. I don't even think such a person exist!"

Merlin smiled at that,

"Are you aware you just told me something _nice,_ dollop head? Will you be able to live with that?"

"Nah, I'll just say you were so depressed you heard what you wanted to." shrugged Arthur and Merlin laughed.

"Thanks."

Arthur smiled.

"So..."

"I love them both." he finally admitted.

"I know. But you have to think about who you _need_ in your life."

Merlin sighed.

"I don't know..."

"I have an idea," said Arthur, "We'll take a break from all of that and spent tonight just drinking, and complaining about women and laughing and telling old stories we've already told a million times, what do you think?"

Merlin smiled.

"Deal."

"I'll get more booze, then." he said, getting up.

"Thank you for all of that, Arthur."

The blond man smiled and squeezed his best friend shoulder,

"It will all work out, in the end. Trust me."

Merlin smiled sadly.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur came home quite drunk and refused to sleep even one more night without Gwen in his arms.

His talk with Merlin had shaken him up more than he was willing to admit.

He first came into his son's room, kissed his hair and wished him goodnight before going into their room with his wife, smiling when he saw she was asleep. After a few moments in the bathroom, he hopped in the bed and brought his wife to him, nuzzling her neck.

Little did he know Gwen wasn't asleep at all.

Her mind was still whirling with thoughts.

And she knew she should tell him…

But Lancelot had really scared her this time.

This something in his eyes…

She wasn't exactly sure of what he would or wouldn't do.

And she couldn't risk Arthur.

Gwen nuzzled herself closer to his chest and heard his content sigh, his arms closing tightly around her.

"Gnight, mlove." he slurred sleepily.

No.

No she wouldn't risk him.

She just didn't know what she would do.

She would talk to Lancelot.

Try to make him see reason.

* * *

 **Answers to my Guests:**

 **Guest#1:** I understand what you mean, but Arthur&Guinevere have both been through so much in this relationship and this left a lot of scars… But yes I do agree with you, they need to work their issues through! And Arthur started ;) Hope you'll like what is to come next! Xx

 **Guest#2:** Here is the update, my friend! Hope you liked it and hope you'll like what will happen! xx


End file.
